Drawn To Love By Music
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kairi meets up with Rachel and Jamie in Disneyland and they team up to stop Ursula from using the music of the Enchanted Tiki Tiki Room to gain control of Disneyland. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :) *This story is under Disney Infinity because there's no category yet for the Disneyland Kinect Advetures*


**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Disneyland Kinect Adventures belongs to its respective owners. The song "Kiss The Girl" belongs to Disney. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. I only own Rachel. The song Kairi sings is one I made up. :)**

* * *

 **Drawn To Love By Music**

Kairi glanced around at the area lit up and her eyes widened. "I made it," she said to herself, looking around in wonder. She had hoped to be transported into the Disneyland Adventures game and it looked like her wish came true. Looking around excitedly, she wondered what to do and so began walking down Main Street.

"We made it, cous!" Came a voice that she instantly recognized.

"Alright!" Came another voice she knew. "So what should we do first?"

Turning to where the voices came from, Kairi saw Rachel and Jamie, her friends. Happy to see them, she ran up to them. "Jamie! Rachel!" She called to them.

Both turned in surprise and smiled at seeing her. "Kairi!" Rachel greeted her, hugging the girl happily.

"We didn't know you were here too," Jamie said, smiling.

"I just arrived," she admitted. "It's my first time here too."

"Well you're in for a treat," Rachel said. "This place is amazing."

"Do you have your autograph books and photograph books?" Jamie asked.

Kairi shook her head. "Do you guys know where I can find some?" She asked.

"There's a few shops around here, so each one will have a few photo albums and autograph albums," Rachel replied before she lit up. "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't you join us and collect any coins that you see? Those coins can help you buy the books so that you can get pictures with the various Disney characters and get their autographs too."

"Really?" Kairi asked before looking somber. "Where would I find coins?"

"Oh, that's easy," Jamie said. "There's always some coins lying around that you can grab and the adventures have plenty of opportunities to collect coins too. Why don't we start with an easy adventure so that you get a feel for it?"

"Good idea," the brown-haired girl said. "What do you suggest?"

The cousins fell into thought before Rachel smiled. "How about It's A Small World After All?" She suggested. "That's an easy one and Kairi can learn all the kinds of dances from other cultures."

"Great idea, cous," Jamie agreed. "What do you think, Kairi?"

"That does sound like fun," Kairi said. "Where is that?"

Rachel called up the map and selected Fantasyland. "Hold on tight!" She said as they were teleported to the entrance of It's A Small World After All ride in a flash.

Taking a moment to get their bearings back, the three headed inside.

At the end of the ride, Kairi was not only ecstatic, but thrilled. "That was so much fun!" She said excitedly.

"And you got all the dances right," Rachel said with a smile.

"You did great, Kairi," Jamie said. "How about you pick the next adventure?"

The brown-haired girl looked at the map and found the Pixie Hollow adventure. "Can we do that one?" She asked.

About an hour later, they had gone on four adventures and had had a blast, especially Kairi as she went and bought the rest of the autograph books and photo books that she needed, even getting two of them from Mickey, who welcomed her warmly.

Rachel's stomach then growled, as did Jamie's and Kairi's. "Guess that means lunchtime," the older girl said. "Where should we eat?"

"How about the restaurant inside Adventureland?" Jamie suggested.

"I'm game," Kairi said with a smile.

They arrived at the restaurant and ordered a delicious seafood barbeque and had just finished eating when they saw Genie, Aladdin, Jasmine, Baloo, Mowgli, Mickey, and Minnie gathered nearby.

"I wonder what's going on?" Rachel said.

"Let's go ask," Kairi suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe it's something we can help with," Jamie said, eager to help.

They approached the group in time to hear Minnie gasp in shock. "What? The music from the Enchanted Tiki Tiki Room is gone?!" She asked in horror.

"Who would do such a thing?" Mickey asked in shock.

"It was this crazy weird octopus lady," Aladdin said.

Jasmine shuddered. "She looked as evil as Jafar," she said.

"And she had some heavy-duty magic with her," Genie said. "Not even I could stop her."

The three humans looked at each other. "Octopus lady?" Jamie asked.

"With heavy-duty magic?" Kairi asked. "Who could that be?"

"Hmm," Rachel said before perking up. "Wait a minute. The Little Mermaid!" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked before he caught on his cousin's train of thought. "Of course! She's one of the few villains that is part octopus!"

"Ursula!" Kairi exclaimed, the pieces falling into place. "She must have stolen the music just like she stole Ariel's voice!"

"But why would she do that?" Rachel asked. "What does she have to gain from stealing the Tiki Room music?"

The characters noticed the three and Mickey was the one who answered Rachel's question. "She could change the music around to her liking and make the birds sing it," he said. "If she gains control of it, she could gain control of the other areas of the park too, especially where we always have music playing."

"That would devastate the other areas of the park," Jasmine said in worry.

"But we can't go up against Ursula," Genie sadly pointed out. "My magic can't stop her."

"But maybe there's someone who can," Aladdin said, looking at Rachel, Jamie, and Kairi.

Having had experience with stopping villains before, Rachel and Jamie nodded instantly while Kairi looked a bit worried. "How can we stop her?" She asked.

"I don't know," Rachel said. "But don't worry. We'll think of something."

"We have to," Jamie said in agreement. "First off, let's find out where she's hiding."

"She would need to be near water, right?" Kairi asked.

"Yes," Rachel answered. "And there's several lakes nearby where she could hide."

"Let's split up and search," Jamie suggested.

"Good luck, you three," Genie said.

"And be careful," Minnie said worriedly.

"Don't worry. We will," Kairi said, even though she too was worried.

* * *

A search almost turned up empty until they recalled that the lake by New Orleans Square was vast, large enough for someone like Ursula to hide in and they headed for that lake, finding Princess Tiana along the way and she was guiding children to safety. "Princess Tiana!" Rachel called out to get her attention, having a bad feeling something was wrong. "What's happening, Your Highness?"

"There's a terrible octopus witch in the lake!" Tiana said worriedly as she gestured to said lake and they saw dark clouds gathering around and the water was starting to thrash as if it was becoming a hurricane.

"That must be where Ursula is!" Jamie said.

Kairi took a deep breath. "Princess Tiana, please continue getting the kids to safety," she said. "My friends and I will stop Ursula."

"Be careful," the dark-skinned princess said. "And good luck."

The three got to the railing where they could see the water was getting murky. Rachel turned to Kairi. "Kairi, can you still turn into a mermaid if you touch the water here?" She asked.

"I don't know," she answered.

"How do we find out?" Jamie asked.

Rachel spotted the pirate boat nearby and there was a dock next to it. "There! The dock by the pirate boat!" She said urgently and they took off for it, stepping over the chains that blocked off the area and making it to the dock.

Kairi slipped off her shoes and dipped her feet in. At once, her legs transformed into her mermaid tail. "Looks like I can," she said. "But...I don't know if I can face her alone."

"You won't face her alone," Jamie promised. "We're going with you."

"How?" She asked.

Rachel dug through her backpack and pulled out two Finding Nemo submarine outfits. "With these," she said with a smile.

"Right on, cous!" Jamie said as they slipped into the suits. A moment later, all three dived into the water, swimming towards Ursula, who was laughing to herself as she held a shell in her hands. From the shell, the three could hear the music from the Tiki Room.

"Now, just a little bit of potion and the music will follow my instructions," the wicked octopus lady cackled.

Kairi bit her lip before taking a deep breath. "Not so fast, Ursula!" She exclaimed.

"Give us back the Tiki Room music!" Jamie demanded.

"Or what, small fry?" Ursula smirked.

"Or you'll face a painful defeat!" Rachel answered.

Ursula laughed. "You think you three can stop me?" She asked. "Well then. How well can you sing?"

A sudden blast of music knocked both Jamie and Rachel away and they struggled to regain control and swim back to the witch. Only Kairi was standing as she moved her tail swiftly, managing to stay in one spot until the attack stopped. She looked at the evil woman. "You want a music standoff?" She asked. "Then take this!"

A pure note sounded from Kairi as she opened her mouth and sang. The surprise attack knocked Ursula back a bit and she snarled, sending another music blast at Kairi, who dodged it and continued singing.

The cousins saw what Kairi was doing. "Go get her, Kairi!" Jamie cheered her.

"You can do it!" Rachel cheered encouragingly. "Sing, Kairi! Your voice is stronger than hers!"

Taking the encouragement from her friends, Kairi kept singing, her voice carrying beautifully as the soft melody grew in volume.

 ** _Kairi:_**

" _Hear the tune my voice sings,_

 _River, ocean, lake, and sea,_

 _Cleanse the world the way you do,_

 _And carry my song on thee._

 _Music flow, free and true,_

 _No cage can hold you,_

 _Your sounds carry everywhere,_

 _Melodic, slow, fast, and fair._

 _Never let the music stop,_

 _It's too important to not have,_

 _It's the universal language,_

 _And can stop any hate and wrath._

 _Play music, play loud and clear,_

 _Reach out all around to every heart,_

 _Be received uncontained and pure,_

 _Bring all together, not apart."_

Rachel and Jamie watched in amazement as Kairi's song drew the shell that contained the Tiki Room music to her and she grabbed it, letting out a final note. Ursula screamed as her plans were once again thwarted and she vanished.

Kairi blinked as she looked around and then looked at the shell, hearing the music within. She turned to find a stunned Rachel and Jamie looking at her. "Wow," Jamie said in surprise. "You've got a voice, Kairi."

Rachel nodded and smiled. "You defeated Ursula, Kairi," she said. "You saved the Tiki Room music."

Kairi smiled shyly before looking at the shell. "Well, not yet," she said. "Where is the Tiki Room anyway?"

The three hoped out of the lake and while Jamie and Rachel slipped off their Finding Nemo submarine outfits, Kairi's tail turned back into a pair of legs and she put her shoes on, following the cousins back to Adventureland and to a room just off the side of the Adventureland sign.

Mickey, Minnie, Genie, Aladdin, and Jasmine were there. "Did you get the music back?" Genie asked hopefully.

"Kairi did," Jamie said with a smile.

"You should have seen her!" Rachel said with a grin. "She defeated that sea witch with a powerful song of her own."

They all congratulated Kairi, who thanked them shyly and held up the seashell. It glowed and the music flowed out of it and around the Enchanted Tiki Tiki Room, swirling around them before the birds tweeted happily. Rachel pulled out her baton and looked at Jamie, who caught her idea and nodded before going over to Kairi and gently tugging her over to Rachel, who handed the brown-haired girl the baton. "Want to do the honors?" She asked.

Kairi looked unsure. "But...I don't know how to conduct," she said.

"It's easy," Rachel said reassuringly. "Just follow the notes and hand cues."

To demonstrate, she looked to the birds. "You guys ready to sing?" She asked.

They cheered and as they began, music notes appeared and Rachel and Jamie moved their hands to mimic the swinging notes, pointing when the hand cues came up. Seeing how they did it, Kairi lifted up the baton and did the same, finding the music catchy and she couldn't help swinging along with the music as she conducted the song.

What she didn't know was that her playing drew the attention of a certain parrot and he was mesmerized as he watched her. "My, she's beautiful," he said, getting a dreamy look in his eye.

At the end of the song, everyone clapped for Kairi, who looked bashful as she bowed. "That was spectacular!" A voice said and they turned to find José Carioca standing in the entrance and he went up to Kairi, who blushed as he took her right hand and kissed the back of it. "May I inquire your name, beautiful lady?" He asked.

She blushed harder. "Kairi," she said shyly while squealing on the inside that she was meeting one of her favorite characters, especially one she had a huge crush on.

"Kairi, such a sweet name," he said. "I am José, at your service."

She smiled at him and saw he looked at her in a lovestruck way. Aladdin grinned at Jasmine, who giggled and Genie happened to see Rachel looking up at him, but the blonde-haired girl quickly looked away, her face getting red.

Grinning, Jamie whispered something to the birds of the Tiki Room and they agreed as he lifted up the baton and began conducting them into singing "Kiss The Girl".

Jasmine and Aladdin began dancing, as did Mickey and Minnie as they kissed, and Genie gently tapped Rachel's shoulder, to which she turned to look at him and he bowed to her. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

She nodded, taking his hand as he guided her into a slow dance.

Seeing this, José bowed to Kairi. "Would you like to dance, Beautiful Kairi?" He asked politely.

She giggled. "I'd love to, handsome," she said as she took his hand and they began dancing.

Jamie just grinned as he watched his cousin and friend dance with the ones that they had been secretly crushing before he directed the birds to sing another soft love song to encourage the mood.

Oblivious to what he was doing, the three couples looked at each other with love, especially Kairi and José, who came closer and their lips joined in a loving kiss as they continued dancing to the soft music.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
